


Never Ending

by shinrayokugo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 杀手要素，处男纯x女装茨
Relationships: ジュン茨
Kudos: 5





	Never Ending

杀手讲究脱逃，如果众目睽睽之下动静太大，与其称为杀手，不如唤作屠夫。  
涟纯把无处可逃的目标逼进了小巷，脚踩着对方的胸膛，正给手枪装消声器。此时沉沉的巨响擦过，新晋杀手的脚下一热，他迅速翻进了暗处——四处无人，狙击手利用他的犹豫枪决了关键人物。  
这下可头疼了。  
纯把任务失败的讯息传递给直属的两位领导。  
专杀贵族的贵族出身师兄回：庶民第一次出任务就失败不是理所当然的吗？  
比较靠谱的江湖老杀手师傅补充：是同组织的另一位新人抢人头了，任务没有失败，你把尸体稍作处理，今晚到夜行大道酒吧的B包厢和同伴汇合吧。  
纯公事公办地回复收到，回到明处望着被爆头的尸体和自己裤管上的脑浆，不得不提同期的行事令人不悦。  
第一次独立任务就被抢了要到手的猎物，纯气得回旅馆卷腹，他在脑海里检索行事张扬的同期传闻。他们组织极其分散，都是干部自己收徒，共同训练的交错期少之又少。纯想不起这样讨厌的人，外面的天色已经暗了，他只好匆匆洗澡，冷静地检查完刀枪，换上干净的衣服往越夜越喧闹的夜行大道去。  
纯正站在包厢门前想，相比厕所，包厢也是张扬得很。包厢的门却从里面被打开，一位身材姣好的女性冷漠地审视着他。纯报出暗号，对方才让开路。起初他以为是陪酒女，结果包厢里没有第三人，热辣高大的女杀手踩着高跟鞋，一屁股坐回到沙发上。  
“这是原定的交易地点，我下功夫盘问了和目标搭伙的女人知道的。”女人讲话的男性嗓音让纯听得一怔，扮作女性的同期翘起二郎腿，因为纯的微小表情不悦：“你追的目标没有用处，省得你还要盘问做无用功我直接狙了，你没意见吧？”  
纯认为好歹没有让他来女装，就回答：“没意见。”  
“过来。”同期坐到沙发扶手上，指了指门外面的黑影，让开沙发示意纯坐。  
纯坐下，正想着如何开场，大腿忽然间承重，香水的味道愈来愈浓，他被按着头亲吻，舌头像被热热辣辣地烫着，长发枕在他的身上。  
“真是不好意思，打扰了。”  
纯的呼吸还有些乱，同伴对他做了个嘴型，他才注意到已经从门外坐到对面沙发上的目标，以及从门口陆陆续续进来的保镖和跟班。  
因为知道的情报很少，纯给自己的设定是沉默寡言的狠人，比他更狠却显然不会变换女性声线的同伴暗暗地牵起他的手，在他的手掌心上写起了痒痒的字。写完就若无其事地转过身去打开桌上的保险包，货品满满当当地冒出来。  
头目随手翻了翻，底部也是一样的货物，后面的一位保镖上前，拆开一包准备验货，头目忽然吹了个口哨，指着这个房间唯一的美女：“你也一起验。”  
“她”放过纯的大腿，高傲地坐下来，熟练地拿出火机，夺过保镖手里的货，烤好递给他，自己拿起余下的，仰头看向纯。  
纯有些紧张，故作镇定地点点头。美人的火机又重新燃起，只是这一次把整箱的东西都引燃了——“她”把火机扔进箱里，同时将从腰间拿出的刀直直地插入还没反应过来的头目的头顶上。  
与此同时，纯已经射杀了离同党最近的两位跟班，一把拉掉背后的电闸。变故之中，全场最凶猛的那位蛇蝎美人在黑暗中拉住了他的手，推开了窗户跳出去。  
帆布接住了降落的他们，轮到纯拉着同伴往驻扎的旅馆方向跑。  
最终所有人都甩掉了，他俩靠着旅馆的门喘气，隔壁的人不满地脱下高跟鞋，看着自己后腿的淤青，从纯的口袋里挖出联络器，发送了“Mission Completed”。  
纯已经缓过来，接了两杯水，把其中一杯放在陌生人脚边，又起身到卫生间接一盆温水。他出来时水已经被喝光了，假发被摘掉放在地上，旁边是外套。换作短发，此人的外貌显得更具有攻击性，他脱剩背心罩衫，手里还在处理组织的信息。纯轻轻地把对方的脚放进盆里，加了一些药剂。他抬起头，对方在忙碌间也正抬起了眼，他于是把手擦干净，站起来脱掉一身臭味的外套要去洗今天的第二回澡。  
谁知裤管被扯了扯，他低下头，只见同期指着鼓鼓的胸部问：“要不要摸一下？”  
少看不起人了，处男涟纯不搭理他就要走。可是屋子里的另一个人站起来把他搂住，毫不客气地吻住他，纯的紧身衣和对方的假胸贴着，他本来要推开，手却被握住去揉那非自然的乳房，柔软的棉絮感充满指间，纯已经受不住嘴上的啃咬，坐倒在床上，对方也从洗脚盆里出来，压在他上面继续追击。男子很重，他确实是一个真的男子，他脱掉背心罩衫，极不熟练地在拆内衣扣，还湿漉漉的脚却不让纯挣脱，一脚搭到了要害上。  
几乎是条件反射般迅速，纯将他反手压倒在床上，尽管胯间还是酥软的。  
他本能要放开他，只见对方回过头，伸出带着他的唾液的舌尖。纯望着他背上的纹身，一条弯曲的红蛇从脖颈下放一直爬向被裤子盖住的深处，他俯下身来，先是舔了舔他被内衣束缚住的那一段脊骨，感受到握住的手在颤抖，他于是用牙齿去咬那扣得最紧一环的内衣扣，他怎么也咬不掉，最后单手箍住身下的人，手嘴并用把那贴身的衣物除去了。他把一边的肩带掰下来，伸手去探索对方胸垫之下的真正的乳头。  
“蛮会的嘛？”对方哼哼了一声，高傲地命令纯：“放开我。”  
纯放开他的手，将他翻过身来，压紧在床上，听话地盯着他，两个人又咬到一起。唇嘴之间的刺激让他的背部稍微松弛了一些，身下的人松开自己的皮带，引着纯的手掏了进去。  
“Goddamn!”纯坐起来，瞪着一脸薄红还在嗤笑的对方，粗暴地拽下对方的裤子，果然自己手背碰到的是和胸衣配套的蕾丝丁字裤，“很变态诶！”  
对方不理他，抓住他的手，吃力地自慰着，纯从上面看着他闭眼透气的神情，手慢慢变得黏糊糊的，他也有些心潮澎湃，脱下自己的裤子也开始套弄。  
陌生人射完之后先满足地睁开眼，然后坐起来迅速亲了他一口：“先别射出来，让我教你做更变态的事。”他从被扔到一边的裤子口袋里拿出一颗胶囊，把丁字裤除到一边，背部完整的红蛇对着纯，蛇的毒牙和舌头一直到臀骨的位置，他把头转过来，卖劲地把胶囊插进更隐秘的地方，然后轻轻地推入，油状的液体被灌进去。纯把手伸进去搅合，同时还在玩对方白皙的大腿，手指被湿润的穴洞卡得越紧，他越憋得哆嗦，另一手也用了力，把那个人的腰间、大腿、乳头都弄得深红。  
“笨蛋，”对方拱起背，“再多加几只手指…”  
纯顺从地遵照命令，对方绷紧身体，把大腿张得更开，前面的性器又蠢蠢欲动起来。纯能感觉到，随着摸到的地方越来越开拓，他也越来越兴奋，他闷声脱下裤子，把手抽出来，润滑油和那个人身体的淫水融合在一起，附在上面，他抽出自己可观屹起的阳具，重重地把柱体靠在那个小洞上摩擦，龟头顶到陌生人的屁股上，像被对方纹的红蛇卖力吮吸。  
那个开始还很嚣张的人服软了，咬着他自己的手指忍住不叫，前面却已经又射了出来，纯在这个间隙停止了摩擦，将龟头对准那个小穴，顶进去了四分之一。他看到对方刹那间咬紧了手指，甚至不敢回头看那狼狈的状况，低声地骂：“慢点，太他妈粗了…”  
纯被他弄得有些紧张，但那里实在是很狭窄，他谨慎地往后退了退，又缓慢向前，企图能再撑开一些那条甬道，他笨手笨脚的，为了减轻身下人的负担，把那碍事的假内衣扒拉下来丢在一边，全心全意地玩弄男人的乳头。他觉得已经山穷水尽了，对方已经把手指咬破，额头是密密麻麻的汗水，眉头紧皱着，可柱身才进去了一半。  
不清楚该是退出来还是继续，他开口问，发现自己的声音比任何时候都要沙哑：“很疼？”  
那个人勉强地睁开眼：“你先出去。”  
对方有气无力地转过身来，腿缠住纯结实的背，纯一知半解地把他抱起来，他把那头蛇压在了墙上，找回刚才深入的地方，又顶了回去。重力让纯顺利地进去了，陌生人一瞬间抱紧了他，牙齿咬住他的肩膀，手和脚紧紧地吸住纯，他被咬疼了，捧起对方的屁股，上上下下地摇动，肩膀慢慢被松开了，他在他耳边满意地哼叫，还有一些央求的哭声，不知道起起落落了多久，纯觉得差不多了，失神地咬住对方性感的喉结，又把那个失去力气的人放倒在床上，抽出他的身体，白浊的液体洒在那个人充满暧昧痕迹的身上，他充血的部分也终于在第一次比赛取得中规中矩的成绩后满意地放松下来，这时他才感觉对方的发型太乱，自己的身体也一股酸痛。  
那个人张开的大腿慢慢放平，他睁开眼睛看纯，说：“我叫七种茨。”  
纯恍惚间想起这个名字是下一任老板的名字，惊讶地坐起来。  
虽然没戴眼镜，整个过程都是朦胧的，像一艘被暴风雨主宰的航船，在欲情中起起落落，但七种茨还是被他的反应搞得又气又笑，仿佛大仇已报，刚才尝够滋味的他又不安分起来，伸手去抚摸纯的腹肌和下面的阴毛，软趴趴地傍过去评价道：“涟纯，你的考核完美通过了。”

END


End file.
